Versad
"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light." Versad '''is the Ultimate Champion of Series 7 who has appeared in every Raven: Justice League movie. He wore the mountain emblem in his first week and the tree emblem in his final week. His real name is Adam Weavers. Information * '''Year of Birth: * Emblem: Mountain / Tree * Home: Seattle, Washington, USA * Superhero Name: Green Lantern * Ninja Experience: 4-time ANW veteran Challenges Faced * Day 1: ' Versad wore the mountain emblem and was leading the group. He won Warrior's Race, Spider's Web and Long Staff. But the Skull Cage was too much for him as was the Demon Army. His standard bears 7 lives, alongside all of the others, except Nisab. * '''Day 2: ' Versad was worried that he may lose his third life in a row in Battle of the Boats, but with Nisab and Kelpa, he succeeded and Nisab says she has won her first challenge. He then succeeded in Loch Leap, plus he regained a life. Then, at The Gorge, he gave two of his three rings to Beron when they won the challenge and won at the Battering Rams once again with the help of Kelpa and Mygar. * 'Day 3: ' Versad wasn't worried about Nisab's elimination. He climbed up the Cliff Face and escaped the demon along with Beron, despite seeing Beron regaining back one of his lives, but he got eliminated in Demon Square. He did manage to hit a mine at Target Run and come second at the Deep Loch, not unhappy about Kelpa coming in first. * 'Day 4: ' Versad, despite seeing Lisan getting eliminated, managed to hit the vessel at Fire Water, having doing so on the last rock and won back a life. He defeated Beron, his old rival, at the Wrestling Ring. But his knowledge didn't pay him off at the Riddle Bridge, but at the High Walk, it netted him four rings and no lives were lost. * 'Day 5: ' Versad was sad that Mygar went out yesterday at the Way of the Warrior, but he was still happy that he was in first place. The three friends then headed to the Blasted Mountain. Versad and Kelpa didn't make it across the Chasm, but Versad did win the Boulder Run, the Lava Pit and the Stone Soldiers. When they entered the Last Stand, Versad has a massive head start as he had the highest number of lives. He was the first warrior to go into the final week with Beron following him into the portal. Final Week * 'Day 1: ' Versad wore the tree emblem. He was leading in the first three challenges, but Sonos defeated him in Ring Rack, because Sonos was low on lives and he really needed to win this challenge, allowing Versad to sacrifice his first-place lead. * 'Day 2: ' Versad felt like he was going to cry after seeing Lenat go out on the first day, but he was in second place. He won Fire Water again and the Wrestling Ring, where he defeated Hanso. But his communication efforts weren't good at The Gorge, but he and Danil succeeded in Demon Square where he failed last week. * 'Day 3: ' Versad was upset about Beron getting eliminated and longed to see his friend again. But unfortunately, he didn't succeed at the Loch Leap and the Treasure Ring challenge, but his luck changed as he and Hanso built a strong tower slowly and carefully to get them to grab the rings from the forest canopy, allowing him to regain a life. * 'Day 4: ' Versad, Hanso and Danil were the top three warriors left, but he was disappointed about Sonos's elimination. He and Hanso succeeded in Target Run, but like last week, he lost a life when he dislodged a red skull in the Skull Cage. He defeated both Hanso and Danil at the Long Staff and won the Leap of Faith and didn't lose a life. * 'Day 5: ' Versad felt sorry for Danil as he had almost completed the Way of the Warrior only to go out on the last jaw, but he was still in second place behind Hanso. Unfortunately for Hanso, her failure in all of the challenges in the Blasted Mountain has caused Versad to get the lead, as he won a life back at the Boulder Run. When they entered the Last Stand, Versad defeated Hanso and was named the Ultimate Champion. Not just that, he received the Staff of Power. Now he can patrol any city and save lives: New York, Seattle (his home), Los Angeles, Chicago, Las Vegas, Dallas, Miami, etc. Powers * '''Flight: As Green Lantern, Versad can fly and has super strength. * Magic Ring: The green ring he found can create anything in his mind to help him save the people in a major city. * Green Lantern Oath: As he speaks the oath, he becomes stronger. (Raven: Injustice 2) Intro Quotes * That's a mistake I'm trying to fix, Ice King. (to the Ice King) * Keep your knives to yourself, maniac. (to the Puppet Master) * Told me what? (to Shintora) * 100% Team Batman now. (to Colonel Buckshot) * Just glad I got a second chance. (to Flint Phoenix) * I swore an oath to stop you. (to the Minotaur) * It doesn't leave my hand. (to the Prowler) * This a stick-up, insect? (to the Gangster Bug) * Well, I don't like your yellow streak. (to the Troll) * Back on patrol is more like it. (to Fluffy McTuffy) * Don't even think about it. (to Toxic Jack) Clash Quotes * ''I'll take that as a compliment. (vs. Troll)'' * ''This is for hitting me. (vs. Ice King)'' * ''Like you failed to catch Wonder Woman. (vs. Prowler)'' * ''Not falling for that one. (vs. Puppet Master)'' * ''Never heard that one before. (vs. Shintora)'' * ''You asked for it. (vs. Minotaur)'' * ''Said the great dictator. (vs. Flint Phoenix)'' * ''Forget "scared". I’m angry! (vs. Toxic Jack)'' * ''Or you're blacking out. (vs. Colonel Buckshot)'' * ''My fist means "Stop!". (vs. Fluffy McTuffy)'' * ''You're over the legal limit. (vs. the Gangster Bug)'' Category:Superheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Category:Male Category:Tree Warriors Category:Ultimate Warrior Category:Strength Category:Guardians Category:Ultimate Warriors Category:Justice League Category:Leaders Category:Allies Category:Intelligence Category:Lovers Category:Knowledge Category:Series 7 Category:Power Tower Participants Category:POM Run of The Night Category:Competitors who scaled The Mega Wall Category:Mountain Warriors Category:Safety Pass Winners Category:The Trifecta